


The Weird Kind of Sleepover

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the new girl on the team, Terra is invited to a sleepover in Starfire's room, only to discover that her new friends have something a little peculiar in mind. Commissioned by Kinky no Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Starfire and Raven were very excited about the possibility of another girl joining the team, of finally having some balance when it came to voting on movie nights. A female voice to even the scales a little and mitigate all the unfortunate side-effects of living with teenage boys. But there were more reasons to be excited than they let on, the two girls having a secret little rapport they were more than eager to get the cute blonde in on, given the right circumstances. It wasn't too hard to find the opportunity; once she had become a trusted member of the team and everyone was now friends, inviting her over to a Friday night sleepover in Starfire's room was easy.

"You don't seem like the sleepover type, Raven," Terra noted as she settled down onto the floor of Star's room in nothing but panties and an over-sized t-shirt that her wiry frame almost disappeared beneath the bagginess of. Starfire was much less cutely dressed, wearing a red nightgown a little on the sheer side that emphasized her body in ways innocent sleepwear ought not to have, down to the way it seemed to push up and make more noticeable her breasts, with deep orange cleavage that she tried to keep her eyes away from. Raven's was thankfully a little more reserved, with a black tank top and white boyshorts that made Terra assume Starfire's almost lingerie-like nightgown was an alien thing.

She'd brought a few blankets and pillows from her own room, figuring they would all sleep on the floor; that seemed the way sleepovers went. But she found Raven in Starfire's bed, lying laying across her lap. Maybe it was just a relative comfort thing, but she saw no extra pillows or blankets belonging to Raven, not even a sleeping bag. Maybe they slept in the bed together? She guessed they were big enough to sleep just fine in there, albeit a little cramped. But hey, Raven and Starfire were clearly close friends, probably okay with that, and she was eager to get just as close with them. Friends were something she hadn't really had many of, and didn't know for certain what a real, close bond entailed. She looked forward to learning.

"I wasn't aware there was a type," Raven responded, pulling up off of her alien friend and waving Terra over. "No, don't sit on the floor, come up here." She patted a stretch of bed in front of her. "You're our friend, please don't isolate yourself from us. "There's nothing be afraid of, is there?"

"Yes, friend Terra, come up here with us." Her smile was warm and inviting, all the new recruit needed to feel welcome, bringing her pillows and blanket up with her to the soft, spacious bed and settling down in front of them, legs crossed and hands in her lap. "Now the oversleep can commence!"

"Sleepover," Raven muttered beneath her breath, before giving her own small smile to Terra. It wasn't a big one, and not nearly as warmth-inducing, but all the same Terra appreciated it, knowing the colder and more detached member to likely not be used to smiling without reason. "But in all seriousness, I'm probably not the sleepover type much, but I really like spending time with Starfire, so we have these a few times a week." Settling comfortable into a seated position beside Starfire, she got rather close, shoulders brushing together, Star's luxurious head of red hair settling down onto a pale gray shoulder.

"It must be pretty fun if you guys do it that often," Terra said, scooting forward a little. The girls before her never seemed to physically close as they did in that moment, but she didn't want to seem like she just wanted to linger on the fringes of the sleepover. That was hardly being a friend. "So, what do we do first? I've never done this before so I don't know what kind of stuff girls do. Especially girls like us."

"Our sleepovers are not what normal earth girls do, but we have much more fun this way." Star smiled, eyes tilting toward Raven as she nodded her head, giving her the signal. "We'd love to show you though. Raven, if you will?"

"I'd love to." Closing her eyes, Raven pulled together her will, focusing intently on Terra, in particular her wrists. She wanted to be 'gentle' about it, not spring the surprise on her with the same force with which she'd have given someone she was fighting, given the fact this surprise was certainly going to take her off-guard and panic was the natural response. "Stay calm please, Terra, and hear us out."

"Why would I not be ca—" She was interrupted by the exact reason to worry. Magic seized her hands, telekinetic energy wreathed in thrumming black shadows that pulled her wrists up over her head, coalescing into one large wriggling mass that bound her hands together more effectively than any rope could. "What are you doing?" Panic did indeed set in, the girl starting to kick and struggle against Raven's potent magic, bindings she would definitely into be able to break under her own strength, but she had to do something, her mind surging with worry and the fear there was some nefarious purpose behind this. What else could there be?

Descending upon her, she found hands touching her not with fury or with nails dug into her flesh. It was gentle. Instead of screaming about how she had come to ruin their lives or take their friends away and that they were going to teach her a lesson, their lips slid up to her ears, Raven shushing softly, trying to calm her down, while Starfire took to licking her ear, a strange sensation that made her whine and squirm against the shadow shackles. Panic gave way to confusion rather quickly as hands ran along her body, pressing into her skin through her shirt. There was passion in their caresses, and she couldn't piece together any of it. "Why?" was the only concrete sound with a meaning she could make, everything else the stumbling over noises.

"It was Raven's idea," Starfire said, eyes shutting softly as she kissed and sucked at her ear, her hands being the first to reach up to her chest, where she felt only the slightest bit of growth beneath her shirt, but that didn't stop her from touching eagerly. "She has a great many kinks." Her other hand slid down along her back, reaching up to run through her short hair, stroking the golden locks softly. Her warmth was the most noticeable thing for Terra, pulling her in and soothing her in ways she couldn't help but almost want to lean into.

"Do you mean the bondage, or the whole thing?" Raven asked, voice unsettlingly steady as she rubbed Terra's stomach, slowly pulling the hem of her over-sized shirt up to reveal her panties, plain white cotton. "The bondage is so you didn't run away before we 'convinced' you." More and more came up, revealing a slowly growing bulge in the underwear, but neither girl was looking down her body, focused on her head and on calming her down. "As for what we wanted to convince you of... Starfire and I don't really have sleepovers in a conventional sense. We're lovers, in secret, and we help relieve each others' stress. We were hoping that another beautiful girl in the team meant we could expand into a triple."

"Um, Raven," Star asked, having pulled away from her ear as Raven spoke to look at her panties, hoping for something to remark on, and oh boy did she find something worth talking about, although it was not a cute design or just a nice pair she could be envious of. "Is it normal for a human girl to have one of those?"

Th question confused Raven, making her also peek down Terra's body. Her panties were strained against the force of an erection so large it had visibly pulled the band off of her body in the front, giving both girls a birds-eye view of a thick, aching cock constrained within a fabric prison. "Oh. Um. W-well it depends on exactly how you want to define certain terms, but yes, it is normal." For a brief moment, the sharp-minded mage wasn't sure what to do in the face of this revelation, but it didn't take her long to piece things together. "And it won't be a problem at all." Thought gave way to wicked thoughts, to a smile across her face Terra was a little unsettled by for how wide and genuine it was, her tongue dragging along the gray lips in hunger.

She reached down for it, extending a hand and pulling down the underwear eagerly, eyes going wide as it flopped out, completely rigid. In contrast to Terra's slight form, she was blessed with something long and thick, twitching as it came into the open air. It was perfect as far as Raven was concerned, throbbing and big enough to do wonderful things to her, once she was properly motivated at least. Her fingers seized the length, the first real dick she'd ever touched, but she knew precisely what to do with it, pumping hard as she leaned into Terra's neck to begin sucking at her skin.

"W-wait!" Terra cried, hips bucking forward into the waiting, eager hand. She was unbelievably sensitive to the touch, and couldn't help but shudder as she felt it. Too much was happening too fast, keeping her off her game and far from still. "I'm a virgin," was the most cohesive reason she could put together, only for Starfire's lips to find hers, ignoring the remark entirely to steal her first kiss.

"Trust us, friend Terra," she said, so sweet and kind in stark contrast to the way she fondled her chest and kissed her, the passion and fire within it almost unsettling. It didn't come together in a way that made sense, but all that served to do was keep her further off her game as her teammates molested her. "We will make you feel incredible and very climactic!"

With a sudden and unexpected jerk, the bindings pulled back, dragging her down onto the bed, supine and completely at their mercy. All it took was that tug to realize Raven's intention to dull her senses with these little surprises, bursts of roughness and unexpected actions keeping her dazed and unable to see what was coming next. It was certainly effective, given the way her head buzzed like she'd been driven to the ground by an explosion.

"Climb onto her face," Raven purred, clearly the one in charge of the process as she leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss to her aching tip. It made Terra surge and shiver. The half-demon noted all of her sexual characteristics in short order, most interesting being how sensitive she was. She The slightest touch seemed to set her off, likely going hand-in-hand with a hair trigger, over-sensitive to any stimulation and bound to cum often. Whether she had the stamina to pull off such a trait was yet to be seen, but if she didn't have it yet, some private "lessons" in Raven's room would surely train her up to go again and again, cumming countless times throughout a night and never losing any steam.

Starfire did as she was told, breaking away from the passionate kiss and skittering up the bed. As she leaned a leg over Terra's face to straddle her head, she gave the blonde a peek at what lay beneath her nightgown, or more accurately what didn't. She was staring up at a bare, dripping orange snatch, topped off with a healthy amount of red, and it was coming down onto her face. Powerless in the face of it, she was given another kiss, this time one tasting of quim and pressing hard against her lips with clear eagerness. "Do not worry Terra, very soon you will see the fun we will have, and you will enjoy doing this as much as Raven does."

Having slid down to lie on her stomach between Terra's legs, Raven was just about ready to start sucking her off, her hand pumping quickly as she watched all the pre beading at her tip, oozing its way down the length. She could have tried talking Terra into calming down, but she noticed the stillness that came from Starfire climbing onto her face and decided the best course of action would be to let the pleasure speak for itself. Her lips parted as she sank them down around the swollen head on the gorgeous cock before her, closing her eyes as she basked in the flavour and warmth of a real, fleshy penis in her mouth. She'd sucked off strap-ons before for Starfire, usually with a hand wrapped in her hair and shoving her down, the Tamaranian getting remarkably playful and rough when she was in a dominant mood, but there was something palpable about a real thing, something plastic lacked in terms of warmth and pure realness, that she embraced.

Terra's head felt like it wasn't on straight or that this was a dream. At least until the warm, wet cavernous mouth sank down her shaft, her hips coming to life and bucking forward to sink into that joy, a confirmation this was very real and that the pleasure was electrifying. She couldn't believe this was happening, an innocent night with friends having turned debaucherous, her secret exposed only to be shrugged off like it was nothing. No moment of thought, no hesitation or uncertainty. It was her, and it didn't change that they wanted to be with her. Which, in some strange way, was almost comforting; the immediate acceptance of who and what she was. It almost made her more comfortable in this sudden seizing of her for their own sexual purposes.

Almost.

What was undeniable though was the pleasure. She got to work on Starfire, knowing she had no choice in the matter but to eat the alien girl out even if she had little idea what she was doing. She licked at her folds, kissed and sucked and swirled her tongue about every inch of flesh she could find, thankfully rewarded with enough moans to feel like she wasn't being an utter disappointment. Raven's blowjob was methodical, clean, and direct, infinitely better than any of her hidden masturbation sessions had ever been, pleasure welling up in her gut she'd never felt before. The tight vacuum of lips wrapped around her shaft, the wetness, the tongue slithering inside her mouth around her head... It was too much for the virgin to handle, and she began to moan loudly and freely into the thighs around her head.

"You are very good for a beginner," the orange girl noted happily, thinking it a supportive thing to say at a time like this. Fingers ran through the blonde's hair once again, this time finding a solid grip, not quite pulling or being rough, but using it to keep her head in place steadily, a firm hold that let her bounce atop her tongue eagerly. Her breasts heaved in he nightgown as she moved, her ample bosom receiving very little containment within her skimpy garment, letting it bounce wildly, and as Terra looked up it was the bulk of what she saw, almost hypnotic in its motion.

Ever curious and eager to feel things out, Raven slipped a hand down beneath the girl she was currently fellating, creeping a finger up her ass swiftly. It drew a surprised yelp from Terra as it plunged in and got immediately to work at fingerfucking her ass in time with the steady bobs of her head. Her pace was principled and steady, the mark of someone focused and able to contain herself in the lewdest of situations. Raven was many things, but reckless could not be one of them, and her mind was clear, even if the front of her boyshorts was growing wet with quim from the tastes and smells and feelings she was experiencing in the violation of her new teammate. She and Starfire were determined to corrupt her over to their side, to have a new 'friend' to have 'sleepovers' with, and the fact she had a thick cock between her legs to pound her with was only the cherry on top.

The finger was altogether too much for Terra to handle, that extra touch she simply couldn't bear anymore. Too inexperienced to do anything to hold back her release, her hips throttled forward one more and she filled Raven's mouth without warning with more spunk than the gray girl saw coming. Her eyes went wide as the throbbing and jerking brought her mouth to capacity, too engrossed in trying to swallow down the mouthfuls at a time to even hear the cries muffled by her girlfriend's pussy. The swallowing was in vain though, and as she pulled out with yet another mouthful still, cum trickled down her the sides of her lips.

Hurriedly pulling up, she grabbed Starfire's shoulder, pulling the girl back and down into a frenzied kiss. Star's eyes went wide as the taste hit her tongue, salty and powerful, but incredibly tempting. She moaned, and the pull back meant Terra got a clear view as she recovered from the aftershocks of her release of the two girls making out sloppily, moaning and getting messy as they swapped her cum back and forth, enjoying the taste and being so lewd about it that it leaked down their chins. Was this the sort of the sight she'd be rewarded with every time they sucked her off? She could get used to that.

"Get off of her face," Raven said softly to her lover. "I know you want to finish, but..." Her voice dropped down into a low whisper as she told Starfire of her plan, thighs clamping down around Terra's head to muffle her hearing as much as possible and keep the secret. It frustrated the blonde greatly to be so much at their mercy, the victim of some sexual conspiracy now. But this time it wasn't worry that coloured her thoughts, but eagerness. She wondered what the two could do, clearly depraved kinksters who were going to violate and corrupt her, whose imaginations seemed limitless.

Starfire pulled off of Terra, and the new member of the Teen Titans knew another pull was coming just from the look Raven gave her. She was dragged up to her feet, standing upright with her hands high above her head, almost to the ceiling Starfire knelt down before her, marveling up close at the spit-soaked shaft glimmering in the light, which had not grown even a little bit softer after her release. But the really worrisome thing was Raven, knelt behind Terra and fondling her ass. What reason could someone possibly have for kneeling behind someone like that? The innocent girl had genuinely no idea what she could have been doing back there.

The thought chain didn't last too long though, because Starfire was quickly upon her cock, and though her mind was hardly in a place to be evaluating or deducing anything, she couldn't help but notice the immediate difference between how the two girls blew her. Where Raven had been methodical, a steady grip and a constant pace, never moving too low with her head, Starfire was a different beat entirely. She didn't even bother with a hand, gripping her thighs and pushing her lips down, deepthroating her impressive length with one swift motion that made Terra feel for the first time a throat, tight and hot and gripping her swollen head as Starfire's eyes went wide in surprise at just how good it felt. That was when Terra knew she was done for.

There was no build to the rapid, messy blowjob. Starfire just started going at it, bobbing her head quickly along the gorgeous cock before her, sloppy and wet, gagging on the length and clearly unable to possibly be happier about the turn of events. She gave frantic head that left Terra moaning and squirming against her bindings, which were static enough that even when her feet lifting off the floor, she was kept steady upright, in place and at the mercy of her teammates.

The answer of what Raven could possibly be doing behind her was answered by hands gripping her rear, pulling the cheeks apart, and a thick globule of spittle splashing against her wrinkled, puckered hole, followed by a broad, eager lick. The sensation was strange, Terra letting out a confused noise beneath the myriad of whimpers and moans as she felt the tongue that had previously been lapping at her cock now servicing her ass hole. It was bizarre in ways she couldn't put to words, something she had never conceived of before, but there it was, and she had to admit that it felt incredible, if a bit lewd.

Terra had gone from an innocent virgin to being on the end of vicious, sloppy double-ended oral. Starfire gladly gagging herself on her length as she deepthroated her hard and fast, while Raven made a wet mess of her ass hole, rimming her with methodical slowness but unable to keep from getting it all slick and leaving her squirming as the tip wiggled against her back entrance, teasing it a little. It seemed designed to do her in, to pleasure her more than she could possibly take, and oh god was it working! She found herself bucking forward, meeting Starfire's head, while Raven kneaded what little ass she had and made out with her hole. How could she hold on through all of this?

Gone was the panic and the worry. She was enjoying this. It was on their terms and she was being thoroughly dominated, but she could get used to someone slobbering all over her cock or kissing her ass. Almost-nightly relief, often in threesomes, seemed much better than a couple minutes hiding beneath the covers, touching herself to lewd thoughts her imagination was too weak to paint vivid images of. She didn't have to paint anything with them, especially if she could maybe get an upper hand at some point, take control herself and act on her own impulses and desires. Not that this wasn't great all its own.

"I'm gonna cum!" Terra cried, pressing her ass back into Raven's face and grinding lewdly against her, evidence of how far gone she was, and the mage couldn't have been happier about that. But the second she gave warning, both girls pulled away, and the wicked, evil smile on Starfire's face told her she was in for something awful. "N-no," she whined, whimpering and straining against her bindings, kicking about in a way that made her whole body sway. Pre-cum dripped from her throbbing tip, oozing down lewdly onto the bed as she hung her head. "Why? I was so close!"

"Because we're not letting you cum again," Raven said, smiling as sat down on the bed, pulling Terra down to lean against her, slumped and desperate, unable to keep from squirming and bucking, trying desperately to hump the air in a vain attempt to get off. The stoic girl ran her fingers through Terra's hair, giving her a soft kiss as her smug smirk welled up fury inside of the new recruit. "We're going to teach you to have some stamina, and you'll only get off when we tell you that you can. Don't worry, it's for your own good."

Before Terra could retort, the kiss was upon her again, lusty and messy. There was an unmistakable taste of cum on her lips, of salt and pungent flavor that she couldn't help but enjoy, her requests silenced by arousal and the need to take what she could get, which in that moment was kissing Raven. "I'm so horny," she whined, thighs rubbing together. "And I'll do anything if you just let me cum."

"I'm glad to hear that," Raven said, and it was hard not to sound a little cruel about the matter. "But this is the way it has to be, for your sake. Don't worry though, we're both very glad to hear you're enjoying yourself now. It means you can be our girlfriend too."

Such a thought made joy swell in Terra's chest, heart pounding and breath racing as Raven had just invited her rather casually into her relationship with Starfire. She had gone in the span of a night from having friends to having girlfriends, and she couldn't even nod fast enough to convey her excitement. "Of course! I want to be with you two so bad, but please, don't leave me hangi—!"

She was cut off by a cold, slick feeling probing her rear. As Raven talked her down from the edge, Starfire had suited up, and a look over Terra's shoulder revealed a bottle of lube, but more worrisomely, a strap-on mounted on her groin, almost rivaling her cock in size, already slick and ready to ravage her. "More love to go around!" she said excitedly, and the two girls planted simultaneous kisses to Terra's cheek, as if that were somehow sealing the deal, keeping her blushing and squirming, only to yelp as the fingers pushed all the way into her saliva-slick, recently devoured ass. The slimy digits pumped quickly, trying to work her hole loose a little and smear the inner walls with as much lube as she could, getting her nice and ready for what was to come.

Terra knew before it was even in her what kind of fuck she was going to get from Starfire, and it was only confirmed once the fingers pulled away, leaving her hole a little gaped as Starfire pressed the rigid tip up to the pucker. Raven's arms wrapped around her as she stole another kiss, keeping their mouths together and muffling the cry that came as the fake cock began to slide in a little quicker than it should have, making her slim body lean forward against Raven's. The kiss did little to silence her, and that was before the thrusts began.

Starfire was, as expected, quick and eager. Sex gave her energy, and she put that energy to good use as she started to fuck Terra's ass, claiming her anal cherry before she'd even had a chance to fuck one of them. Which only seemed par for the course of this initiation that had so far left her feeling far too good to ignore. Still, she wasn't prepared for the intense anal sex Starfire was giving, the pounding thrusts, the way her body moved forward and her hips slapped against Terra's ass, bottoming out the toy inside of her each time. It was intense and uncontrollable, and all she could do was whimper and lean against Raven for support.

Not helping matters was Raven's twisted idea of "support". One hand held softly to her head, stroking her hair and easing her face down into the bit of exposed gray cleavage left by her tank top, enough 'gentle encouragement' there for Terra to press sloppy kisses into the tops of her breasts as she was ravaged. Her cock dripped pre all over Raven's thighs, but the girl didn't seem to mind too much, a hand rubbing the sensitive underside of the shaft, teasing her further and crueler. It was evil and twisted, but she could do nothing to fight it, the magic still holding her and refusing to let go, no matter how hard she pulled, stronger than steel cuffs would have been in how tightly and completely they held. All she could do was take it, subject to their cruel, teasing whims.

Under the hard thrusts she didn't last very much longer, but again she made the mistaking of warning them, of raggedly panting and whining, crying out for more and noting how close she was, her cock throbbing and spurting more pre sloppily into Raven's lap. She was unbearably close, feeling something intense welling up inside of her as she whined and begged to be allowed to cum, kissing Raven's breasts fervidly in an appeal for mercy. She couldn't take any more, an innocent virgin being ruined by the two depraved heroines and their twisted idea of fun.

But Starfire withdrew once again, and Raven pulled away, leaving her kneeling on the bed, slumped forward with nothing to lean against, held upright only by her bindings as she squirmed and whined. Her orgasm had been denied a second time and she didn't know if she could take any more. She was on fire, cock throbbing and just a single push away from blowing her load all over the bed, but she'd been forbidden from it. How were they able to do this to her? And for that matter, how could they keep themselves busy? Neither had fingers jammed up their pussies as they tormented her, but they were clearly incredibly turned on. None of it made sense to her, but she supposed that's what they were trying to teach her.

She was left to stew for a minute like that, to recover and recede from the edge, and before she knew it the girls were greedily upon her again. She was on her back once more, but this time being seized by the ankles as Raven and Starfire sat on the other end of the bed, each with a foot between her legs, and pulling her own feet to their lips. Once again she was bombarded by sensation and kink that would have seemed bizarre to her were she not left reeling from how good it felt, this time in the twin pleasures of feet rubbing against her cock while two girls sucked on her toes. Breathless, exhausted, and weary, she could do little but stare in amazement as they began to press their feet into her shaft, rubbing softly up and down, feeling better than it should, but not quite as surprisingly-good-and-not-weird as the other bit.

Tongues slithered between wriggling toes or down her soles, kisses and sloppy noises ringing out as her feet were worshiped. Raven sucked on her big toe firmly while Starfire moved quickly between two at a time with hard, noisy sucking. Licks that began at her heel ran darting from side-to-side on their way up to her toes, only to slither back down again. It was a relentless assault, and she was left bucking and whining as the feet slipped to either side, leaving her a convenient makeshift 'hole' to thrust into, fleshy and warm and simply divine.

This time she said nothing, gaining more confidence than she deserved from how well she "fooled" the girls. Raven knew she couldn't take anymore and had finally decided to stop edging her along; she had other ideas in mind. Still, Terra believed it was because of how well she hid the telltale signs she made very apparent, with the breathing and the squirming and her eyes rolling back in blissed-out agony; she just didn't verbally say she was cumming. 

Her load was much heavier than the first time, coming off the heels of denial twice over, a jackpot built up she was glad to finally cash in. Cum splattered up, falling back down all over the place; much of it ended up on the feet rubbing along the sides of her shaft, but plenty else ended up on her thighs or the bed, and plenty on her stomach, making a cummy less of her lower body she didn't even care about, because all she could feel was the amazing pleasure running through her. This was paradise, and suddenly nothing seemed cruel about what they'd done. A lovely effort entirely for her sake. It all made sense.

When she finally came to, there were feet in her face, Raven and Starfire both staring down expecting at her to clean up her mess. And oh fuck did she. They earned it, and she had gone from not seeing feet as anything sexual to loving them, the same way she wanted her ass licked again and again. The same way anything the two did to her, she was bound to adore. She slobbered all over their feet, licking her cum off their wriggling toes, kissing and sucking at the flesh. The taste of her seed was heavier than the diluted sample she had on Raven's lips, but she adored it! Drank down every down, swallowing each one and looking up to them needily.

Raven looked back to Terra's groin, and confirmed her initial hypothesis. It was still rock hard; she did not have the stamina to go without cumming, but she could likely keep hammering away all night. "Do you want more?" she asked.

"Yes," Terra panted, nodding hard, face pleading and wracked with lust.

"And do you want to get back at us for binding and teasing you like this."

"Yes!"

Raven closed her eyes and dispelled the magic, the shadows fading into nothingness as the smile once again crept along her lips. She and Starfire both smirked, dropping down to kneel in front of the girl as she rose upright, confusing and looking at her hands, wrists and fingers all flexing every way they could in celebration of being free.

"Then take all the frustration we built up and absolutely destroy us."


	2. Chapter 2

Raven's very forward and sudden releasing of Terra from her magical bindings left the blonde like a deer in the headlights, staring down at Starfire and Raven knelt down before the standing girl in marvel of the twitching, still erect cock between her legs. She'd been put on the spot and didn't even know what to do next, how to properly seize control and pursue intense, lusty vengeance on the girls who had tormented and edged her to release solely to rile her up. It was a success; she wanted to wreck them both and ensure a position of dominance that would keep this from ever happening to her again, but it was all so very sudden.

Her hands reached forward for the girls' heads, and somewhere along the way she found direction within herself, guidance and a nudge in the right direction, threading fingers through red and purple hair softly before tightening, gripping their heads firmly and pulling them both in. “Lick,” she said, not commanding enough to instill any real fear or dominance in her inexperience, but that didn't stop the girls from obeying the order, closing their eyes and licking at her shaft.

They kissed and sucked at the side of her dick, moving along up and down along its length to slather every inch of it in affection and a new coat of saliva. Their hands remained down in their laps, and finally their resolve broke a little, Raven gripping her thighs needily as a wet spot formed in the front of her boyshorts that she could only barely keep up the self-control required not to tend to in her principled, meditative focus, while Starfire wasn't even able to pull off that, one hand lifting up her gown and the other pumping fingers desperately into her pussy, leaking quim all over the bed as, like Terra had come to expect, she licked more sloppily and wildly all over her side of her dick. But not quite as much more; Raven was getting a little unfettered as well, opening herself up to the experience and the lust of the situation, and Terra knew she had to cultivate it.

Raven seemed to be the architect of this whole kinky little plan. She called the shots and pushed the ideas, and while Starfire was a happy participant in anything the mage suggested, it was clear who was to blame, who would have to be held more accountable for the matter, and such accountability required testing her boundaries before tearing them down viciously. Raven had personally asked to be destroyed, and for that night the goal was to push her so far she became just as wild as Starfire was, to loosen up and lose control. Both girls were going to get filled to their limits, but Raven had earned a little something extra.

Using the grip on their hair, she pulled Raven toward her tip and forced a few inches past her lips, thrusting halfway into the warmth of her mouth as Starfire licked the rest of her length, focusing mostly on the base so she didn't interfere too much with the bobs of Raven's head, being dragged by the hair roughly back and forth a long it. She was still too restrained in her approach, but that was fine by Terra, who after a few solid thrusts was pulling her back and replacing her with Starfire's mouth anyway, for the over-eager sloppiness she found too lewd to not fall quickly in love with.

Soon, she was swapping between their mouths, holding them both steady as she angled her hips one way and started thrusting, then pulled back and went for the other's. Not too deep, of course, so that she could easily switch and not get pulled into the tight temptation of Starfire's throat bulging around her shaft, knowing that pulling herself free would be an insurmountable task she did not yet possess the resolve to trust herself to. Just shallow thrusts, getting a little bolder on each switch, but never getting too intense before moving back and fucking the other girl's mouth. This was precisely the sort of two-on-one she could get used to, two girls knelt before her and fully obedient, moaning around her cock and swallowing down the copious amounts of pre-cum dribbling out of her tip.

As her cock grew wetter beneath layer after layer of saliva and her thrusts got a little greedier, she sometimes let her cock flop against a cheek on the way there, smearing warm, slimy wetness along their faces for that extra little gesture of them being hers before she clumsily pushed back into their mouths and thrust again. Despite being an impulsive, half-baked plan, Terra was quickly working the girls over in stewing arousal they'd been holding back on far too long, Starfire now frantically riding her fingers, moaning while her mouth was unoccupied and moaning even louder when it was. Raven's knuckles were bone white as she dug her nails into her palms, doing everything she could to avoid touching herself, as if wanting to make Terra work for seeing the emotionally-distant-by-necessity Titan unfurl in a blaze of lust.

The mouth switching technique helped her hold back as long as she could, but Terra still had a hair trigger and sooner than not, she was pulling out of Starfire's mouth, the grips on their hair pressing their spit-smeared cheeks together as her cock twitched before them, jerking and throbbing before lifting up and spewing thick ropes of seed all over their pretty features and into their hair, arousal and repeated orgasms not only failing to tame her orgasms and stem the tide, but inexplicably making her cum harder and more intensely, a bigger load painting their features in a lewd, salty piece of art.

She could have rested on her laurels for a moment and taken in the sight of two gorgeous girls cheek-to-cheek, bearing wide smiles and her cum happily as they looked up at her lust burning in their eyes, but she had other ideas. Moving quickly, she got down to her knees, pushing Starfire down to her back and pulling her legs apart. Star didn't stop fingering herself madly, in fact writhing in the freed position of lying on her back rather than having to kneel and fellate. At least, until the alien princess felt a spit-soaked cock rubbing along her thigh, her hand pulling from her sopping wet pussy to grab the shaft and guide it greedily into her already primed, waiting canal.

Terra had finally sank into a vagina, and it was everything she could have hoped it was, moaning raggedly as the first inch sank in and one powerful shove of her hips buried in the rest, her hands pressing down onto the bed hard. Her thrusts were impatient and immediate, but she could barely hear herself moan over the sounds Starfire was making, high and excitable, making everyone present thankful for almost entirely soundproof walls because of the pure volume she reached. It only encouraged Terra to fuck her harder though, thrusting hard and fast into her soaked cavern, hands eventually finding her thighs and keeping them pulled wide apart as she slammed down into her, the force of their sex making the bed bounce and shake.

Kneeling beside her lovers, Raven was able to keep her envy from being read on her face; she'd wanted to be the first one to feel Terra inside of her, since this was all her doing and she felt she deserved that. Not to mention the unbearable heat between her legs, pressed-together thighs subtly rubbing together in a vain attempt to quell it with some token friction. It wasn't working at all, and her gaze drifted from the sight of Starfire's breasts heaving and her head rolling as she wondered if she could hump a pillow 'stealthily'. She wasn't supposed to get this worked up about the whole thing, and her failure to keep herself together when she'd previously spent whole nights edging and teasing Starfire was worrisome.

"We shouldn't leave Raven out," Terra said with a crooked smirk that was like a taste of Raven's own medicine. "Starfire, let Raven suck your fingers."

"Excellent sentiment, girlfriend Terra!" she said, biting her lip and twisted as she reached for her gray-skinned lover's lips with the same fingers that had previously been deep inside her pussy, sticky and heavy with her taste. They were shoved into Raven's mouth before she could do anything about it, and though it drove her up the wall to be teased further she played the role of the good friend and current sidelined member of a threesome well, sucking lewdly on the quim-covered digits of the girl currently getting railed hard. It was the right thing to do, even if the warm flesh in her mouth and the potent taste of Star's pussy were more than she trusted herself with in this horrible state.

Starfire's pussy was tight, hot, and absolutely soaked, her inner walls gripping hard around Terra's cock as it sank deep into her with every hilting thrust into it, sending ripples of pleasure throughout both of them and making Starfire's breasts have in a way that left the blonde a little envious of her new girlfriends' endowments relative to her own, but she at least had one thing they didn't, and it had become the star of the night. That kept her feeling secure and not at all dwarfed by their curves, especially once she was able to finally benefit from them rather than by taunted by them. Her fingers could run along her hips, press into the skin with possessive firmness, because at least for the moment, everything about the gorgeous orange body squirming in nirvana before her was hers to enjoy. Both girls had surrendered to her mercy and rapturous enjoyment of every beautiful inch of them was something she looked forward to, even if it took well past the dawn.

Fucking Starfire presented a new challenge, especially the reckless pace at which Terra pursued such pleasure. There was no off switch on her libido at that point, and it was a struggle to hold back only exacerbated by just how incredible it felt. She thought she could do it, and though it was suddenly in question she didn't even get the chance to test herself and her growing stamina out as the slick velvety walls grabbed tight onto her cock, Starfire so needy and primed that she hit her climax right there, dragging Terra down with it in a deluge of wetness and tight, grasping heat. Her pussy was milking Terra's cock as her body lit up brilliantly, Star louder and less still as her orgasm ran through her intensely, accentuated by the sudden flood of hot cum filling her pussy up to the brim.

Without giving the Tamaranian time for a breather, Terra pulled out, grabbing her hips and rolling the girl around to her stomach, Raven going very quickly from excited about her turn to utter dismay as she watched a still writhing-in-the-aftershocks Starfire pulled up to all fours. Cum dripped out of her soaked, slightly gaping pussy, mingling with quim and running down her thigh slowly. It was a lewd fate Raven couldn't handle being denied, now very certain Terra was fucking with her.

A hand came down hard on the round orange ass on display, Terra's slap making the cheeks jiggle and bounce deliciously. "Raven, can you please be a friend and ready Starfire's ass for me? I don't want to go in completely unprepared."

Chewing hard on her lip, the gray girl winced, unable to believe the cruel fate beset upon her. Especially when Starfire whimpered, "Please prepare me with a rimming job," shuddering with undeniable need. There was no way to deny and still be the good guy in this situation, so even if it killed her, she nodded, Terra scooting back to give Raven space to eat the girl on all fours out. Leaning forward, Raven tried to at least see the positives; this made two asses, great in their own distinct ways, that she'd get to devour that night, and it would likely stay that way from now on. It was a good silver lining, she told herself, squeezing the ample, plump cheeks and pulling them aside, greeted with the familiar sight of the wrinkled orange pucker, twitching in excitement as it was wont to do.

Raven spat on the hole, a thick globule of spit splashing right on target and slowly starting to trickle down, but Raven was already on it, licking upward and lapping at her pucker, smearing the saliva she'd placed there all over the place. Starfire had a warmth to her that seemed unusual, but which made contact like this feel so much better, a sense of comfort and elation washing over her as she built up steam, trying to compartmentalize and push to the side how horny she was to focus on preparing Starfire for anal, a job that she couldn't help but perform with gusto. It was, after all, the eating of a plump, juicy ass, every lick and kiss drawing the sweetest noises from what Raven believed to be the sweetest girl in the galaxy.

All according to the plan of Terra, who settled behind Raven happily, her cock settling against a soft gray inner thigh as she leaned over Raven, admiring her form. "Amazing," she whispered hotly into her ear. "How did you learn to eat ass like this?" Her voice was ragged and carried by warm breath against her ear, her body bearing down onto Raven's back. "It felt great, but watching you go up close... You'll have to teach me how to do this for you two."

The incredible focus Raven had was put to the test, no meditative exercise able to push out the bombardment of pleasures and let her focus wholly, especially on a task that was only doing her in further. Her tongue encircled the rim a little more before starting to pry the tight, clenching hole open with her tongue, easing it slowly in and readying her hole for something considerably bigger. Terra's words and the friction of her cock grinding against her thigh were a test, a test she was determined to pass even if she was gripping Star's cheeks harder than she should have, fuming on the inside and barely holding together her mask as she did what she was supposed to do. She wasn't even sure how she managed it under the intense weight of temptation upon her, everything inside of her screaming to just beg Terra right there to tear her boyshorts off and fuck her until she couldn't stand.

A hand crept up Raven's head, gripping her hair and pushing her face harder into Starfire's ass. "Get down deep in there," she said with a smug chuckle, rubbing her face into it, knowing it was hardly a punishment but was certainly an imposing statement of her control of the situation. "I want you to lick every inch you can reach, and be thorough." Her tongue trailed from her ear down her cheek to her neck, where she sank her teeth in on a whim that was certainly paid off by the roll of hips and the ragged moan that followed. She had Raven all but eating out of the palm of her hand, and in her palm's stead Starfire's ass would suffice.

Terra's dry humping grew almost too feverish for even the blonde to handle, making her throb and moan and spill pre all over the place, further taunting Raven, ensuring she was slowly coming unwound. Rolling her hips slowly in lewd circles that ground her cock against warm, receptive skin, she drew closer to release herself, pondering where to empty herself this time before she moved on to the next part of her plan. Not that she was able to think too far ahead, exerting her control and authority over the situation with steady pulls on Raven's hair and bites to her neck making her lose her cool, going at Starfire more messily, licking and sucking and being the kind of sloppy Terra knew she had in her, even if it took a lot of effort to draw the side out.

"I changed my mind," she said, pulling Raven's face out of Starfire's supple ass and smirking. "Sorry Starfire, but you're going to have to wait a little longer, I can't leave Raven hanging like this anymore." Which Raven took to mean mercy was finally upon her, until she was turned around, knelt down before a standing Terra, with a cock slipping down into her cleavage, right down her tank top. Her eyes widened in horrified realization seconds too late as the dick throbbed between her ample breasts and cum flooded down her shirt, getting all over her breasts and her stomach as the hand still holding her hair pressed her face into Terra's midriff, which despite her fury she still peppered with kisses in the way only someone devoted in the name of pure lust could.

"Do you want it as badly as you look like you do?" Terra asked, openly taunting the half-demon as she looked up pleadingly and open-mouthed at her, eyes lidded. "Because you've earned it, but I don't know if you even want your reward. Do you want it, Raven?"

"I hate you," she groaned, feeling the thick cum slowly creep its way down her body, making her squirm in the worst and most excitable of ways. "But yes, I do! I need it Terra please, stop doing this to me and just fuck me already."

Starfire knelt down behind Raven, instinctively starting to kiss better all the bite marks that had been left there, as Terra smiled a wicked smile that Raven knew meant nothing good for her. "Thank you for opening up." Her hips slammed forward, laughing cruelly as she buried her cock with one strong motion right down Raven's throat. Her lidded eyes flew open wide in shock as she choked on it, the first time she'd ever deepthroated anything, let alone deepthroated something without warning or preparation. She was not even remotely ready for this and Terra knew it. "I'm fucking you now," she sang, the gleeful twisting of Raven's words adding insult to the whole thing as she got to the promised facefucking.

Immediately, Raven was gagging on the girthy cock buried in her throat, the hard thrusts pressing hips against her face at the peak as each one drove her cock all the way in, making her kiss her base. Her grip in her hair shifted, fingers getting enough locks tight around to provide a constant tugging as she held her head in place, choosing to thrust into the wet heat of her mouth rather than making her head do all the work; this way seemed a little more savage, a little more dominant, and she wanted to extol that dominance over her as hard as she could, to take back control of the night and get her revenge, give Raven the destruction she desired so hard she'd have to think about whether or not she truly did.

The wet, sloppy 'glurk' noises that accompanied each thrust rose above the messy sucking noises as she tried her best to keep up. Even Starfire had never gone quite this full bore before, new ground being broken in the most frustrating possible time as she found her hands rubbing her breasts through her tank top, smearing the cum all over her flesh beneath her clothes in surrender to the pleasures of lust. The second Terra made her beg only to pull away, she won, and it was only a matter of being humiliated in defeat from here, there was no reason to hold out or delay the inevitable, especially as her breath began to come short, throat plugged again and again by cock.

"I knew you wanted to touch yourself," Terra teased, slipping a foot forward and grinding it against her mound through her boyshorts, against that ever-growing wet spot of quim leaking through. "It's only natural to, for how turned on you must be. You've held out pretty long, I understand. Which is why I can't let you. Starfire, hold her arms behind her back!"

Doing exactly as she was told, the Tamaranian seized Raven's wrists and held them back despite the struggling and gargling, muffled noises of refusal that only turned into more blowjob sounds and choked whines. Worsening matters were her lips, still kissing all over her shoulders and her neck, finding particular enjoyment in kissing her throat and feeling the outline of the bulge Terra's cock formed, that sudden firmness beneath her lips, like she was kissing Terra's dick through Raven. She got an odd kick out of that.

A thick mixture of precum and spit slowly began to trickle out of Raven's mouth, the girl unable to swallow as she salivated hard and gagged plenty, soon enough drooling down her cum-covered chest, wetting her top even more as she found herself struggling to keep upright beneath the steadily crushing tiredness the lack of air gave her. She was short on breath, losing energy more and more as she continued to struggle, ravaged and making a wet mess of herself as Terra fucked and violated her mouth with the sort of disregard one would give a fleshlight; it was there for her to get off with, and nothing more. A dire and terrible fate that should not have made Raven as turned on as it did, the girl sexually frustrated and her pussy dripping as this new treatment got her hotter than it had any right to.

It was a shame she didn't get to enjoy it, drawing closer toward the first time she'd ever gotten off on giving someone else oral when the light finally faded, her eyes closing, and everything going back. She'd been choked out by cock, too short of breath to stay awake, and passed out right there, still orally impaled.

When she came to hazily, almost twenty minutes had passed, and dangling over her face was a pair of orange breasts covered in cum that bounced and swayed over her face as the steady, fleshy rhythm of Starfire getting fucked filled the room, backed up by lewd moans and whines of pleasure. Raven's own face now had a fresh coating; Terra had Starfire jerk her off over Raven's face after she passed out, and then went several rounds with the girl while their lover was out, one in her breasts, one in her ass, then her pussy, and was now back in her ass again, fucking away relentlessly.

It was more pleasure than Starfire had ever known and far more than she could handle, as evidenced by the slurred voice she said, "Welcome back to wakingness, friend Raven!" Which was when Raven saw her expression, with eyes rolled back and her tongue out, a lewd, over-blissed display of total lust as Terra proved sexual talents she didn't know she had, able to go hard and well enough to not get over the fact she couldn't hold back orgasm for more than a few minutes, but enough to drag her partner down to her level. Starfire was multi-orgasmic by that point, her ass being speared by the thick cock, lubricated by the cum she'd left in there previously, and well on her way another intense release without any attention being paid to her leaking pussy. She was past the being of handling anything, lost to new pleasures she had almost immediately become addicted to.

Terra slapped Starfire's ass, smirking as the lithe girl enjoyed the curves now at her disposal, free to enjoy the two gorgeous, fuller bodies to her hearts' content. She bit hard on her lip as she relished in the still-tight ass gripping her cock, ready to fill her up with another load before finally leaving her to recover; she clearly needed it, given how gone she was. She hadn't expected Raven to pass out, but it was quite fortunate she did, allowing her to focus solely on Starfire and push her over the edge; much like alternating between their mouths had slowed down her orgasm, she expected switching between pussies would make it harder and longer to push them into the state of total surrender, given too much time to recover rather than fucked again during their afterglow to more intense heights.

Leaning down over her girlfriend's face, Starfire started licking the cum off Raven's cheek and her nose, smiling as she got a nice mouthful to swap with the exhausted, still waking girl. Raven was weak, but she was still interminably horny, and the taste of cum and Starfire wasn't something she could ignore, all her energy going into meeting the kiss with the girl clearly out of her mind with pleasure. At that point, Raven saw it as an enviable state, past all this teasing and torment at long last, orgasm after orgasm dulling her senses and washing away the worries and distractions... It seemed almost meditative, supplanting emptiness with raw lust in a way that still induced a certain kind of nirvana.

Fortunately for Raven, she would soon receive it, cries filling the room as Starfire hit her peak, shuddering and quivering, almost collapsing under the weight of her crushing orgasm, eyes rolling back harder as she felt the rush of heat flood her ass once more, Terra grunting and slapping her rear a few times in quick succession before pulling out, her cock now covered in a mixture of quim and saliva and cum that pointed itself toward Raven as Starfire crawled away to collapse, breathless, exhausted, and fucked to the point where she finally needed a break.

"Just... Raven." She couldn't even formulate a proper sentence as she slumped against the headboard, watching but doing little else. "She deserves it."

"You do," Terra said with a wicked smile, grabbing Raven by the legs and pulling them up. She finally tore those pesky boyshorts right off of her, smirking as her cock slapped against her thigh once more. "And no games this time. I promise."

"Please," Raven moaned, shutting her eyes tightly as her pussy was at long last exposed, soaked from all the teasing and arousal, a tuft of purple hair atop her immaculate gray slit. "I can't take the teasing any more. You win. I wanted you to destroy me, and you already have; just finish the job."

Terra could have gloated. She certainly deserved to, by all rights; she'd won out hard, taken down every defense Raven had and left her begging to be put out of her misery. She knew that the same over-lusty daze Starfire was in awaited her too and she greeted it eagerly, if only because it was better than coping with the fire between her legs. But she'd already had her fun, and just wanted to finally make good on her plan, to fuck Raven and "win". What she'd won was beyond her. The night, perhaps? She'd gotten so worked up she didn't even stop to think about if stakes were really a factor in all this. But it didn't matter.

Pulling Raven's legs apart, Terra cashed in her final prize, sinking her cock slowly into Raven, claiming her at long last. Raven moaned as she felt it slowly creep inside of her, thick and aching, full and spreading her tight inner walls apart. Fullness set upon her, heat immediately afterward, and before she was even bottomed out inside of she was already digging her nails into the bed. This was what she wanted, and it lived up to expectations perfectly. "Fuck me," she moaned raggedly, drawing in a hard breath. It wasn't a command or even really a demand. Just what she wanted, down to her bones, down to her soul. That was all there was to it; she needed to get fucked.

And Terra was happy to oblige. Grabbing Raven's hips, she found a burst of energy in the wake of ravaging Starfire to the point the Tamaranian princess lay slumped, panting and shuddering against the headboard. The same fate awaited Raven, who embraced its inevitability with open arms; blank lust sounded like a step up from cognizant need. The thrusts were hard and fast, fleshy slapping noises filling the room as Terra put her all into fucking Raven. She refused to rest on the laurels of her teasing—which for someone who was a virgin when she woke up that morning, was masterful—and instead sought to earn the orgasm coming, to fuck Raven well enough to live up to the hype, knowing if she disappointed that she wouldn't get another chance, be back to the handcuffed toy who squandered the biggest opportunities presentable.

A strap-on didn't compare. Even an exact replica would lack the warmth, the intangible real-ness of it, the pre-cum oozing from the tip and smearing itself against her inner walls. The thrusts made her toes curl, the grip on her hips made them buck and refuse to stay still, if only so Terra would have to squeeze and hold them pin, pinning her to the bed as she fucked her. She wanted the whole experience, the total and raw thrill of being ravaged an violated like this, basking in every last sensation of the rough sex. They'd driven each other to heights of sexual frustration they had no way of coming down from, which meant there was nowhere to go but up.

Watching intently, Starfire fingered herself madly, toying with all the cum deposited inside of her, masturbating with it as she fondled her breasts. Raven was enjoying it even more than she had, and she was happy for her! Especially since she was moaning louder than Starfire had ever heard her moan before, opened up to heights Starfire always hoped she'd reached; maybe now that they'd seen it, she wouldn't hold back as much, and it could become a more regular sight. "I'm proud of you!" she said, leaning forward and voicing her support for Raven in this view too glorious up close not to pleasure herself to.

Raven's shoulders lifted up off the bed, her cum-covered breasts heaving and bouncing wildly, unsure anymore whether the thrusts were doing the shaking or if she had just lost control and was wildly convulsing in a fit of lust so great it robbed her of fine motor control. She wasn't sure anymore, but the blinding heat washing over her and the intense waves of pleasure and lust induced a great apathy toward the entire thing; as long as she felt good she really didn't care what it was so long as she got more of it. As long as the welling pleasure in the bottom of her gut continued to grow, its throbbing, radiant bliss growing more intense with each balls-deep thrust into her soaked, leaking pussy. There was too much here to even keep track of for her increasingly fuck-addled mind.

Surrender was sweet.

She came hard and loud and even surprised Terra as she gushed. Raven was a squirter, and Terra had no idea until she felt a spurt of clear quim splattering up against her stomach amid the wild thrashing and wild howls, Raven gone at last, satiation only deepening her hunger in the way only sex can manage, even then buried beneath pretense and painstaking effort. Effort that had payed off in dividends as her aftershocks were amplified by Terra filling her, the rush of potent cum flooding into her pussy, leaving her oddly warm and content, like it was supposed to be that way.

Before her orgasm had subsided, she was being rolled onto her stomach, Starfire sucking some of the cum-and-quim mixture from her leaking pussy as Terra told the princess to prepare Raven. As her cheeks were pulled apart and a thick mixture of spit, pussy juice, and seed dropped down onto her pucker and was promptly licked all about by a thrashing tongue, Raven bit hard on the sheets, eyes rolling back.

She'd been destroyed.

And she didn't want Terra to stop until she wasn't even rubble anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a finale/bonus chapter thing.

Terra had settled into a bit of an unfortunate habit of being tied up by people with 'intentions' towards her. Raven and Starfire had been the first, but as she woke up from a fight gone wrong with Jinx, she found herself not in some prison cell at the HIVE Academy, but in a bedroom, tied up to a hole in the bedpost, with a smiling Jinx sitting at her feet in wait, and it was clear that the gray girl had similar plans. Terra had been stripped bare, her cock standing rigid and throbbing between her legs; it figured that only Jinx could introduce the requisite amount of misfortune into her life to not only have Terra lose a fight by freak accident, but also expose her secret.

"I didn't know the Titans had a freak on their team," Jinx teased cockily as she watched her prisoner come to. "Well, this kind of freak at least." She wore nothing but her purple and black striped socks socks as she leaned against the foot board, admiring the view of the bound blonde. "Don't worry, you're the good kind. You should come over to my side, and we can have some fun every night. I bet they're too boring over there to ever do anything like that with you."

It wasn't hard to tell what Jinx's game was, even if it had been filtered through far too much pornography. The villain tempting the hero from the side of good with the promise of sex. Of course, it had been that very thing that had brought her over to the light. Well, love and friendship played much greater parts in her decision to betray Slade and lead the Teen Titans right to him, siding with the people who cared about her, but the love of Starfire and Raven had most certainly been revealed through physical means. Jinx attempting the same game had a fight so uphill she'd never make it, but Terra didn't have to let on about that. Maybe Jinx had some skills, and she could get a decent fuck out of this before she escaped--a single tug of her wrists against her bindings told her it was an incredibly flimsy knot she wouldn't need to fight too hard against.

So she played the part of the innocent. "O-of course not, I'm saving myself for when I find the person I love!" She was skilled at leading people on, but couldn't help herself in getting a little hammy with that line. "The Teen Titans are my friends, I'd never do anything like that unless I truly loved them and wanted to marry them." She squirmed and looked pleadingly at Jinx, trying to keep uncomfortable even as she took in the only girl twiggier than she was. "You'll never tempt me over to your side with promise of something so sinful!"

Jinx had indeed been far too deep into porn, especially online chat rooms where she could play the seductive villain in this exact situation. She thought herself a deviant for tying Terra's hands back, like it was the most kinky of acts and that she was surely imposing upon the vanilla heroine. The scenario had played over so many times online that she was excited to finally be in front of it, to have the opportunity to live out her corruptive fantasy and bring Terra over to HIVE as her toy and her conquest. The fact she was so innocent and pleading like a good, boring hero ought to really only made it more satisfying. There she was, begging not to be corrupted, just like they all did before they succumbed to temptation and to pleasure. 

"That's right, beg," she laughed, reaching for the bedside table and the box of condoms she had there. A fresh pack of five, just waiting for a victim. She had a thing for condoms, for the feeling of its latex along her inner walls, the tactile sensation greatly enhancing the feeling of a dildo pumping rapidly in and out of her slick pussy. Of course, it would likely pale in comparison to a real cock, like the thick, pre-oozing specimen before her, looking almost out of place on such a compact and twiggy girl. Terra was at her mercy, and she made a grand show out of opening the box, drawing the condom from it, unwrapping it, and pressing it down against her head.

The condom was a point of confusion for Terra, watching on with bewilderment, but keeping the act up nonetheless. "I'm saving myself," she repeated, pretending to struggle and squirm against the half-assed binding as Jinx rolled the condom down her formidable length. "I was supposed to stay pure." She would have greatly preferred going in raw, using to her benefit the sheer volume with which she could cum each time, filling her partner up to covering their face time and again, but she was at least willing to entertain whatever Jinx had in mind; maybe it would feel good in its own unique way. There was no reason not to experiment, as it had been her two devious girlfriends' wicked whims that had given her a great deal of kinks she never knew she'd had. "F-for the one who I fell in love with..."

"Purity's overrated," Jinx snided, finishing covering Terra's cock in red latex and gripping her base to give it a few tugs. Her touch was incredibly clumsy, like she had no idea what she was really doing. "Once you're a member of HIVE you won't care much about purity anymore; you can do whatever you want. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, you can fall in love with me." She smirked, holding the dick upright as she started to squirm and shift, straddling her lap and rubbing the tip against her folds. The lithe girl had remarkably plump and puffy labia, which ground softly against the condom-clad head, denying Terra the thrill of feeling her pussy squish against her flesh directly. "I probably won't love you in return, but it'll make you feel better while I ride you every night."

She sank down, incredible tight around Terra and moaning as she deflowered herself on her captive. Her eyes closed and her lip vanished between her teeth as she received confirmation that it did indeed feel better than a toy did, something warm and 'real' about it enhancing the feeling greatly. "Mmm, and you're so big that I think we'll do this every change we get." She moaned, running her hands all along her body as she pressed down into Terra's lap with the entire cock buried inside of her. And Terra had to concede that it was certainly an impressive feat for someone so slight, that even if she had no experience with touching another she had certainly broken herself in with dildos and knew how to take large penetrations without difficulty. "How about it, Terra? Are you ready to come to the dark side, or do I have to make you my little superslut first?"

The act wasn't difficult to keep up as Jinx started to move. It was clear she was moving on piss-poor instincts, riding her lap directionlessly, and the utter boredom it induced kept Terra able to keep a straight face, not swept away by crushing pleasure as the witch likely hoped. "I won't be yours," she said, adamant in her refusal even as her voice tipped upward into a whine and her body tightened, playing perfectly the part of the innocent entering a world of pleasure they'd never conceived of before, one which threatened to undo them in ways they weren't prepared to handle. A trite porn plot Jinx was adhering to with such dedication it was almost laughable, and indeed once she turned the tables on her she would be sure to mock her for it. It was impossible not to.

With her clumsy, sloppy motions in Terra's lap, Jinx continued fondling herself, clearly getting some mileage out of the penetration even if the penetratee wasn't. It felt amazing, far better than she'd been able to induce by her own devices, and was vocal in her appreciation of every last wave of pleasure. "You're already mine," she taunted, rubbing her nipples and tightening her thighs around the blonde's hips. "You just haven't accepted it yet." More than the intense fullness, of being stretched to a limit she only wanted to push harder for knowing it was there, was the acting out of a fantasy she'd always had, finally made a reality. Here was a hero at her mercy, one who she could tempt and seduce away from the light, and she was going to take great joy in that task.

"It feels so good," Terra lied through a whine. This domination was middling at best. She'd been on the receiving end of true, 'proper' domination before, Raven a cruel domme who at least one night a week seemed intent on making her girlfriend suffer. Depravity and a toy chest so full of goodies that something new was pulled out each time to be used on Terra. Even Starfire had a bit of a sadistic streak, which in some ways was even more frightening than Raven's, because she didn't stop being the smiling, warm alien girl throughout her cruelty. It led a terrifying contrast that turned her on despite how much it shouldn't have. Terra had been subjected to things so kinky and filthy that this seemed almost vanilla. Jinx wasn't a domme, she was a girl who thought using a stocking to tie someone's hands back made them a twisted, dirty girl.

She was going to learn otherwise the hard way.

For all the sexual prowess she had gained in her months with Starfire and Raven, one thing left to be desired was her durability. She came remarkably quickly, compensating for it with the ability to go for multiple orgasms without stopping and leaving a massive load each time, but nonetheless she was a quick shooter. At least, before Jinx rode her, because the gray-skinned girl had hardly been very long atop Terra's cock when her bounces became frantic and she found herself screaming in orgasmic bliss. She quivered and howled as she came in so little time that even if she'd been competent Terra probably wouldn't have gotten off.

"Are you done yet?" Terra sighed, visibly bored and finally dropping her charade as she stared at Jinx, far from pleased with her. The game had been worth something only until disappointment set in, at which point she stopped being the simpering victim of corruption who bothered trying to feed Jinx's ego. "Because I could have gotten off better with my own hand."

"W-what?" Jinx was shocked to hear such a thing, to see her captive suddenly change on a dime. Before her was not someone who seemed at her mercy, or who was being pulled into the darkness by her expert skills of seduction and sex. Someone who her body held no sway over even being buried all the way inside of her pussy. How could that be? It was a quick way to ruin the afterglow of the moment, to be pulled from her joy and the lingering shivers of lust that ran through her. She wasn't done, of course not! She was just getting her first release. Not that she could say that, because Terra began to undo the knot tying her to the bed with great ease right before her eyes. "What are you doing? How did you get out of that?"

Terra could have rubbed her wrists, but they felt pretty fine, so it would have been all for show, and she didn't want to give Jinx the luxury of thinking she'd actually done something, so she skipped it altogether. "You don't know how to tie a good knot at all." Reaching forward, she grabbed Jinx's shoulders, pulling herself up and shoving the confused girl down onto her back. "Or how to ride me worth a damn, but that's okay, you can just lie back and let me do all the work." She smirked, the bewildered expression across Jinx's face so incredibly satisfying, filling her with excitement and joy. It had all been too easy to play her, and now she was poised to reap the benefits of her game. "What, don't tell me you bought that whole innocent act. That was nothing!" Drawing her cock back a little, her hands pulled the pale legs apart, getting a clear opening in which to begin her pounding. "I'm not innocent at all."

Jinx screamed out as Terra came down into her. Hard. Her entire body shook from the force of her first thrust, and before she had recovered came the second, then the third to knock her further off her game. They came hard and fast, Terra wanting too badly to show Jinx how domination really was to consider going slow or building up to anything. Build was for passionate, romantic nights, not the sort of raw fucking that was needed to convey a proper lesson to the villain and wannabe seductress who thought she was hot shit. She wasn't, and she was going to learn that fact the hard way.

"So, what was that about my being yours?" Terra taunted, hands settling onto Jinx's hips and stilling her as the overwhelming sensation formed into pleasurable waves crashing through her body, making the receiving girl twist and buck every which way. "Because from where I'm sitting, you did a pretty bad job at that. But don't worry, I'll make it up for it by getting us both off." Her thrusting hadn't alleviated any of Jinx's tightness of stretched her out one bit, which surprised Terra, but left her with no complaints. If she was that eternally pliable, she would enjoy using her again and again quite a lot. She probably should have taken the condom off and felt her slick inner walls, knowing how amazing the tightness must have gone with the wet heat against her bare cock, but her mind swam with ideas. 

It was never a 'good' thing for the person beneath Terra when she got ideas. Her mind could go into wicked places, and already she thought about how she could get one over on the gasping and squirming girl beneath her, ways she could turn the tables even harder, take her down a notch. In particular, she thought about ways to use her clear interest in condoms against her, some way she could twist it around to make it a point of humiliation and kink for the girl that she could exert her control through. And it didn't take her long to figure out how to do it too, driven by the twisted influence of her girlfriends, in particular Raven. Nothing bolstered her creativity quite like being at the whims of a brilliant but wicked girl whose depths of kink and madness had to be experienced to be believed. In fact, this wasn't even a particularly twisted idea, but it certainly wouldn't have been possible had Raven not set her mind on paths of twisted bliss.

She rutted down into Jinx harder, moaning loudly as she seized her own pleasure from the villain, who writhed and squirmed and continued touching herself as she was pushed to new heights under the more experienced and principled fucking she received. It was hard to argue with the results before her, and she wasn't even sure she had the presence of mind to argue with them if she wanted to. Her mind was clouded over in a haze of lust, her body burning up brilliantly beneath the force of the thrusts and all the wet, squishy noises they made as Terra's massive cock plunged into her absolutely soaked pussy. She found herself even wetter than when she came as her body was dragged into something new and incredible. Jinx's facade of the corruptive seductress had dropped almost as quickly as Terra's corruptible seducee, making clear its falsehood and how far removed from that she truly was. There was no denial or fight in her, too inexperienced and out of her depth to offer up anything but a stream of earnest moans as she was fucked harder than she ever thought possible, and yet not as hard as she could have been fucked if she stuck with Terra.

Terra knew pretty easily that she preferred going bareback. It wasn't quite a nothing of a sensation, but it lacked the warmth and stickiness, all the dirty, visceral gooiness of vaginal sex that she adored so much. Jinx hadn't even bought ribbed condoms! It was an absolute mess that left her wondering if she should even bother giving Jinx her all, at least until her reverie fell silent for a second and she heard the moans that spilled from her lips, frantic and already barely comprehensible as she was awash with mind-shattering bliss. No, it was definitely worth breaking her in, perhaps offering her a deal of her own. If nothing else, it would be fun to get off hard and reckless with her, to get back at her for winning by sheer misfortune and fluke. A few rounds of stress relief before she figured out how to get out of there back to Titans Tower.

Hips bucking up off the bed to try and meet Terra's, Jinx was far gone and couldn't care less. She felt incredible, the fact her fantasy had been turned on its head not even registering amid the immense pleasure she was feeling on her way to her second release, and she doubted from how hard Terra was going at it that it would be her last. As far as plans of hers going awry in the way she always made others', this was a pretty good way to go out. On her back, getting ravaged by a girl with a big cock and something to prove.

Proving herself still the much worse quick-shot, orgasm number two came around seconds before Terra had even gotten her first. Jinx howled and trembled as she learned what getting fucked really felt like, pleasure crashing down upon her that paled in comparison to the first. She bucked and writhed all over, screaming recklessly as bliss seized her body and kept her from being still or silent. Terra would have loved to top it off with a thick load of cum pumped deep into her, but as the blonde hit her peak inside the gripping, pulsating pussy trying to draw her seed out, she instead found herself treated to a wet ending for herself, flooding the condom with her typical over-sized load. She had to admit, it didn't feel too bad cumming all over her own cock, as far as sensations went.

Pulling out quickly, Terra pulled the condom off of her cock, marveling at the swollen end where her seed pooled. She tied it off and leaned forward, brushing the quim-soaked latex sheath along Jinx's cheek. The witch had grown silent, her eyes closed as she basked in her afterglow, but the sticky sensation drew her attention, made her gasp in curiosity as the condom was dragged along her face, smearing quim along her cheek and across her lips. "Open wide," Terra said, dangling the cum-filled latex a little bit above her mouth as her lips parted and her tongue slipped out, lewdly lapping up at it, tasting herself. It was embarrassing and the fact she so easily bent to what Terra asked her to do said a lot about how far gone she was, but the weaponization of her condom kink worked perfectly. She kissed and lapped at it, moaning as she squirmed excitedly.

Jinx thought herself depraved and kinky because that's what she wanted to be. A bad girl. Not just in deed or in powers, but in mind. She wanted to be the filthy, corruptive sex goddess who could turn others to her side. A vamp. And so when she found something that riled her up, she found herself embracing it. Terra was clearly far ahead of her in terms of depravity, and each thing she could force upon her was irresistible, if she took to it. And in the case of being humiliated by condoms filled from the eager use of her own body, she couldn't get enough.

Fortunately for her, Terra had finally found something redeemable in her bizarre condom fascination, using it as a vector for mocking the pale girl at her mercy. After laying the used condom, tied off and swollen, on the bedside table, she quickly grabbed a second out of the small box, leaving three in there to be used later. She rolled it on herself and smirked, settling back on the headboard and grabbing Jinx's feet, still clad in her striped stockings. She pulled them into her lap, leaning back and smiling as she looked at Jinx and said with clear, forceful insistence, "Give me a footjob. And do better this time; you don't want to see how bad it'll get if I have to come back over there and work for my orgasm."

It was a threat Jinx almost wanted to test, wondering how hard she'd get destroyed for leaving her unsatisfied, but on the other hand, she wanted to obey, to see what the reward for doing well would be. The longer Terra was happy with her, presumably the more she could angle for sex off of that, and so she nodded, pressing her feet together and starting to work, rubbing the sheer fabric-clad feet along the underside of her cock, tilted so that her toes could grip along the sides as they worked. Her mound tingled in excitement, two orgasms far enough enough to keep her down, and in plain view of the dominant blonde she began to rub her pussy furiously, fingertips sinking into her puffy labia as they ground furiously along her outer entrance, using how soaked she was to get some extra mileage out of the sensation.

Terra could concede she was at least better with her feet, likely owing to her dexterity and speed than to any proper sexual talents, but she went with it, purring and enjoying the feeling of her stockings. She was used to bare footjobs from Starfire and Raven, but these felt so much nicer, and she made a mental note to buy her girlfriends some "presents" that totally weren't for her own benefit. Her hips bucked upward into the moving feet, helping ease Jinx into a good rhythm as her hands ran up along her legs, finding a good grip on her calves, massaging them lovingly as a reward for her good performance. Sitting so far apart on the bed, they shared lusty glares, biting their lips and making little lurid shows of how much pleasure they felt to rile the other up.

When this condom too filled up, it was for Jinx's eyes to enjoy. They went wide as she watched the mighty throbbing and the sheer swell of her sudden rush of seed filling it. Yet again, Terra rolled off and tied up the condom, getting onto her knees to gain some more height over Jinx. A hand in her hair tugged her head back, making her look up as Terra lowered the condom into her mouth. It was dry, and she was to make it wet by sucking on it, a job she performed with great trepidation. On one hand, it was incredibly hot to suck on the full condom, but on the other she knew at any second the bulging latex could tear and she'd be greeted with a mouthful of cum, a mishap so humiliating she was extra careful with suckling on it.

On the note of suckling, Terra grabbed the hand between her legs, bringing the fingers up to her lips and sucking the quim off her squirming digits, which excited the pale which more than she expected it to. Her legs rubbed together, heavily aroused by the lewd service of her fingers, which didn't last nearly long enough as the sucked-on condom was laid beside the other one and she found the hair in her hair driving her hard down onto the bed.

Terra laid atop her this time, another condom quickly rolling onto her cock as she slammed it back into the girl. "Since you were such a good girl, I'll give it to you rough anyway." Which was when Jinx realized, perhaps a little too late, that Terra had been holding back. She was quickly subjected to even harder thrusts, an intense ravaging only worsened by gravity, each downward thrust pounding into her and sending shock waves throughout her body so intense she wasn't entire sure there wasn't some power tinging them. Jinx shuddered and twisted every which way in heightened, needy bliss for the blonde. She should have been belligerent or fighting it, since she'd behaved and, with the hand tugging on her hair and the other digging nails into her hip, it sure felt like she was being punished anyway.

But she didn't fight. She didn't even want to fight. She begged. "Fuck me," she cried, twisting beneath the girl in utter ecstasy. "Fill another condom inside of me, please! I want to feel it all over my body." She didn't want to be a good girl at all, and hoped that her desperate, lusty pleas for something far from 'nice' would get that point across. As she thought on it, she wasn't even sure what being treated like a bad girl entailed, especially for someone so unpredictable and clearly deviant as Terra was, but oh god was she eager to find out firsthand.

They came in unison this time, Terra and Jinx crying out together as their lips pressed needily into a hungry, lusty kiss. Her soaked pussy tried to milk Terra's cock once more as she leaked a steady stream of quim all over herself, the sticky nectar dripping down out of her, along her ass, and onto the mattress beneath. And Terra did indeed cum, filling another condom as she lay buried to the hilt inside of Jinx. The sensation for the pale girl was odd, feeling the condom balloon up inside of her to provide that extra little bit of fullness, before her pussy was withdrawn from, leaving her hollow and gaping slightly.

This time, the condom took its sweet time in getting up to her waiting lips. Terra pressed it against her clit and slowly ran it upward, dragging the wet and sticky latex along her skin, painting her in a clear, thin layer of nectar. Up to her 'breasts', the small little buds with her hardened nipples, where she toyed with them plenty before continuing upward. Jinx shivered and rolled, the perfect indulgence of the afterglow being the feeling of the used condom along her flesh. A vulgar and lewd sensation she lavished in the thrill of. She couldn't put to words how it excited her, but her tongue hung out of her mouth, ready to lap at it when it finished running along her chest.

Which made it so much worse when it didn't. Terra left a sticky line across her collarbone and then put it over to the side, taking condom number four from the box and rolling it on. "What's wrong?" she teased, snickering as she pulled up off of Jinx, the hand in her hair dragging the girl up to her knees as the blonde stood high over her. "Did you want to suck on the condom?" Jinx nodded in response, panting and ragged, needy and beyond words. "You know it takes a pretty filthy girl to want to suck on a condom right?" Another nod, and Terra's smile widened as grabbed her cock and eased it up to Jinx's lips. "Then have fun."

Jinx pressed forward, thinking Terra wanted her to suck it herself, and immediately got to work slurping and kissing all over the latex-covered cock. She was amazed by Terra's virility, someone who could finally match her orgasm for orgasm without breaking a sweat. No downtime, no five minutes of fondling to stall. Just straightforward, never-ending sex. It was something she could get behind, even if it was clear Terra probably wasn't going to join HIVE by that point, complicating matters heavily. Still, it let her appreciate the time she had before her, and got to sucking hard on the cock offered up to her, hoping to feel it fill up inside of her mouth.

But Terra had other plans for her. Wicked plans she sprung on the unexpecting girl as the hand in her hair tightened again. She'd only wanted Jinx to actively start sucking; she simply didn't trust the villainess to be good enough to actually get her off. So she slammed her hips forward, burying her cock right down Jinx's gullet, and started to fuck her face raw. As vital as it was to the experience, the condom did lessen the more visceral sensations of fucking her mouth, keeping her from fully experiencing the warmth, the wetness, the utter desperation of a tongue lapping at her cock and the way her flavour made the taste buds light up. To compensate, she had to fuck harder and faster, really put Jinx through her paces to get off. Not that she minded of course, loving the excuse to violate her face as thoroughly as possible. Revenge was, after all, a potent motivator, and she had all the reason in the world to go hard on her.

With eyes wide, Jinx gagged on the penis hammering into her throat, choking noisily on it as she drooled all over herself, saliva oozing out of her lips as, due to the dick never actually leaving her mouth, she couldn't swallow down the saliva she produced in her lust in droves. It led to a sloppy, lewd, noisy blowjob that truly made her feel like a bad girl, which was worth all the fading colour in the corners of her eyes, the lack of air with each plugging of her throat. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make to enjoy everything Terra offered as thoroughly as possible, with the tugging of her hair making her eyes water as saliva ran down her neck and her chest, making her feel sloppy and dirty.

She loved it.

Terra didn't hold back, pulling halfway out of her mouth as her cock throbbed one last time, letting the condom fill up in her mouth. Jinx moaned around it, damn near ready to pass out when finally with the cock withdrew fully. As the villain drew heavy, quick breaths in an attempt to stabilize herself, Terra took to smearing her face all over with saliva, rubbing the condom degradingly across her once more before setting it aside.

"Last one," she sang, pulling the fifth and final condom wrapper out of the box. She rolled it on easily and looked down at Jinx, wondering what exactly she wanted to do the girl. The way her thighs rubbed together told Terra she wanted to get fucked again, but she'd already had three orgasms from that, and it was hardly fair to go for a fourth when Terra hadn't yet indulged everything. Then the idea clicked, her lips curling into a smile Raven would have been proud of. Turning around, Terra balanced herself against a wall, hand returning to Jinx's hair and pulling her forward, burying her face into her ass and giving her a very commanding, "Lick!"

Jinx wouldn't have been able to struggle if she wanted to, and immediately got to rimming the dominant blonde, squandering the last condom. It made three that would have been spent on things other than railing her, but it simply wasn't her call to make, and so she did as she was told, grabbing Terra's cheeks and pulling them apart so that she could take a long, wet lick along her ass hole. There wasn't exactly much ass to grab, Terra being rather lean and stringy herself, but Jinx needily grabbed onto what she could and got to rimming, doing exactly as she was told in hopes it would earn her some release too, more attention to herself as for the second time in a row she performed solely for Terra's satisfaction.

Pulling her face in tighter, Terra finally understood the joys of dominating someone who wasn't a total switch. At least for the moment, Jinx seemed so completely submissive, all of her big touch act melting away into a puddle of overconfident failure that said she was in denial at best, but coming to realize as she licked and noisily made out with Terra's ass where she fit into the whole matter. A call for more and tug of her hair urged her further, soon enough tonguefucking the blonde's ass desperately, eager to get her off and see where the whole thing went in the end.

Terra filled the final condom even quicker than the others, unable to resist a good ass eating and finding Jinx much more skilled at the craft than she could have been. Another reason to keep her around. Tying it off and moving it along with the rest, she turned to face the kneeling Jinx, ragged and needy. "Well, that's the last condom. I guess we're done here."

"No!" Jinx shouted, shaking her head and grabbing Terra's leg. "Please, I can't stop here. Y-you can fuck me bareback. You can even cum in me if you want. I don't care anymore, I just need it." She was broken and ready, pliable and subject to Terra's every whim. Her pleading gaze was irresistible, as if the thought of barebacking in the girl and giving her a direct load--her very first--wasn't its own potent temptation.

"Get on all fours," she ordered, and Jinx did so with the sort of speed one only gave to life-and-death matters. She stuck her ass--which much like Terra's wasn't very much, but had a rather nice curve to it nonetheless--up high in the air, her pussy drooling quim that showed just how needy she was. Terra was quick upon her, driving her entire cock deep into her with one push. She shuddered, the inner walls clenching around her every bit as tight and hot and wet as she hoped for, but it was Jinx in for the real surprise. The penetration was warm and intense. She could feel every throb and twitch perfectly, and she was moaning before Terra had even started thrusting.

"I have one condition though," the blonde said, drawing a needy, frustrated whimper from the girl. "If you want this, then you have to join the Teen Titans. This is your chance to come over to the right side, and as a bonus, you won't only have me every night, but two other girls just as depraved and kinky as I am." It was difficult to keep from pounding into her as hard as she wanted to, to just mercilessly rail into the girl and destroy her, give her the creampie she didn't know she wanted all this time. But the thought of a four-way relationship, of three girlfriends, was too much not to at least consider. "You started off today wanting me to switch sides, but now I'm offering you an ever better deal."

Jinx didn't even have to think. It probably wasn't smart to consider such deals in her vulnerable state, but she couldn't even think. The only level on which she considered anything was the sweet irony of the tables being turned, on Terra pulling her into the light with her kink rather than being dragged and corrupted into the darkness. But she took it eagerly, howling yeses and trying to fuck herself on the cock buried inside of her. She'd do anything to get what she wanted at that point, no matter what the cost. If all Terra asked was redemption and the chance to see her nightly, then she would take it in an instant. A life of crime was worth abandoning for a life of enraptured bliss.

Taking the flurry of jumbled words and half-sentences as affirmation, Terra began to thrust, shuddering as, without the condom to interfere or dull the sensation, she decided to go full bore, slamming into the girl on all fours with everything she had. A grand finale of raw, intense fucking by which to crown their new friendship and alliance as heroines. It was the only way to properly start them off, to go hard and fast and leave Jinx dripping with her very first creampie before they made their escape. Her hands gripped Jinx's hips hard and she got to work, thankful for all the exercise she got that kept her in tip-top shape, because fucking this hard required peak fitness.

For two girls so slight and bony, their sex was loud, not only from the freely-spilling moans and vulgarities, but from the sound of flesh slapping together, noisy and lewd sounds that overwhelmed the slick squishing noises of Jinx's leaking pussy getting railed by something big enough to stretch her out, though for all she'd been left gaping the tightness around Terra's cock was still unbelievable, and it left the blonde wondering how tight her ass would be. For another time, of course; they'd wasted enough with this, and once they were cleaned up they'd have to find their way out and to Titans Tower. Otherwise she may have just said 'fuck it' and ravaged Jinx until she had no more energy left. Her bed seemed the better place to think about doing such a thing.

Both of them still unbelievably quick shooters, the bareback sex didn't take long at all to bring them to release. Terra came first this time, grunting hard as her cock throbbed and jerked and ached inside of Jinx, each motion brushing directly against the lining of her inner canal and exciting it further. When she came, she pumped thick ropes of steaming hot seed right into Jinx, who screamed in excited, oversexed bliss. The sensation was better than she could have hoped, an extra layer of fullness and warmth upon her as she came, full-on squirting as her body reached its peak on an orgasm she'd lost track of the count for. Quim gushed downward and soaked the bedding beneath her as the aftershocks robbed her of all the energy she had left.

Terra withdrew, her cock smacking against Jinx's ass as the pale girl rolled onto her back, panting heavily. "That was amazing. We should have started with that." Closing her eyes, she thought about the offer, but had no regrets. It was a good deal, all told, if only for the sex. Internal conflicts had to be worked out, but as long as she could numb herself in the meantime... "I-I'll need time to pack," she said raggedly. "And you'll have to help me."

"Of course I will, as long as you can get us out of here. But first..." She reached for the bedside table, for the five used condoms she'd left tied up there for a reason. She held all of them in one hand, dangling together, swollen little balloons hanging over her face. "There's only one reason a real bad girl uses a condom." She knew Jinx would go for it, although it took a second for the lusty haze to clear around her mind, to realize what Terra was implying.

It hardly seemed misfortunate to hex the condoms dangling over her head, all five of them breaking in unison in a freak accident that dumped five ample loads all over her face, into her mouth, through her hair, along her chest... All that conserved, neatly kept-away cum had made a mess of her now, but she found herself rubbing her nipples and biting her lip. "Actually... Do you think we could go just one more time before we leave?"  
\----  
It didn't take long for Jinx to settle into her new home at Titans Tower, for a heavily sanitized version of what happened to be pitched to the team; the boys had no idea of the elicit three-way lesbian relationship going in under their roof. She was accepted with open arms as yet another turncoat against the forces of evil, someone who had seen the light and knew what was right, making the tough decision to turn against an easy life for the sake of fighting for truth, justice, and the American way.

At least, that's how it was pitched to the boys. To Starfire and Raven, it was a rather different explanation, although upon a peek into her mind from Raven, they could tell her defection was an honest one, even if sparked by some less than conventional motivations.

Once it was all sorted, she was given the star treatment, on all fours in the big bed, with Starfire and Raven kneeling over her rear, sharing sloppy, wet makeouts against her asshole as they prepared her in tandem for Terra's cock. What an initiation it was, having two beautiful girls eating her ass out in unison, tongues slithering against one as they opened up her pucker and slipped in. She couldn't believe how good it felt, understanding why Terra had forced her to eat her ass earlier that afternoon.

They were gone too soon. As in, they didn't spend the night doing nothing but rimming her. The two girls slid up along her body, resting beside her on all fours with hands on her nipples and along her back, patting her reassuringly as Terra took her place behind her, lining her cock up with her readied hole and claiming the last of her virginities slowly. Now that they were home, slowness could be observed, and in the case of giving anal to the slight girl seemed damn near a necessity. It was a different time of day, a different mood, and she didn't have anything to prove or any lessons to teach, so she sought to savour the experience. The tightness that was everything she expected. The sight of her girlfriends together, Starfire and Raven leaning forward to kiss and lick at her ears as they fondled her.

"You'd best hope Terra's gentle with you all night," Raven said, her voice oddly matter-of-fact for how low it had dipped. "Because however hard she fucks you, I'm going to do worse tomorrow night."

"You have a delightful ass, girlfriend Jinx!" Starfire noted. "I hope some night soon we can take turns jobbing each others' rims together."

It was almost funny, how in that moment of overwhelmed pleasure coming down upon her once more, she had a moment of clarity. All that time she'd tried being a bad girl, but what finally facilitated it was turning into a good guy.


End file.
